O Cupido
by PaMy CaRtEr
Summary: Kendra é a irma adotiva de Draco Malfoy, ela faz amizade com uma grifinoria, e nao suporta a namorada do irmao, faz milagres com a amiga e tenta fazer o irmao gostar dela, sera que isso vai dar certo?
1. Antes Do ano Letivo

Capitulo 1 - Antes do Ano Letivo  
  
Viginia Weasley estava na toca, sentada na cama tentando convencer a mae de que precisava de um vestido  
  
novo, pois iria ter um baile, apesar de todo terror espalhado pela guerra que a Ordem da Fenix  
  
teve com Aquele-que-nao-deve-ser-nomeado. Eles nao eram tao pobres quanto antigamente, Fred e Jorge   
  
ja trabalham e como ela era a Unica irma, eles compravam tudo o que queria, mas nao queria pedir a eles, tinha   
  
que convencer a mae.  
  
-Nao, nao e nao Gina! Peça a seus irmaos! - A mãe dela não estava sedendo aos seus apelos.  
  
-Ah mae, por favor!! Eu juro que compro um baratinho! - Falou ajoelhando-se aos pes da mae.  
  
-Esta bem Gininha, vamos ver ate la!  
  
~~~~  
  
Passado-se alguns dias, ela e mae foram ao beco diagonal, ele estava como sempre, apinhado de gente  
  
e como sempre as lojas lotadas que nao dava nem para andar.  
  
-Mae, enquanto a senhora compra meus livros, eu posso ir la na madame malkin ver algum vestido? - Disse com um sorriso angelical que sabia que ele deixaria.  
  
Foi ate la, ficou procurando o vestido perfeito, algum que combinasse com ela, entao depois de horas achou um   
  
perfeito, era um lindo vestido longo rosa bebe, que a parte de cima era um corpete e a de baixo uma  
  
linda saia de seda, ficou adimirando-o ate que tomou um grande susto por causa de uma aranha que caiu  
  
do teto, saiu correndo ate que bateu em alguem e caiu no chao, so percebeu que bateu em alguem demasiadamente  
  
pequeno quando uma voz gritou.  
  
-Kendra, cade voce? Vamos nao fique brincando assim, voce sabe que eu nao gosto disso! - Falou um garoto  
  
de longe com tom arrogante.  
  
-Estou aqui Draco! - Falou uma menina bastante loira saindo debaixo do vestido que eu segurava. Ajudou-a a levantar.  
  
-Voce esta bem? Se machucou? Desculpa, eu nao te vi! - Falou Gina um pouco preocupada e meio sem graça.  
  
-Nao se preocupe estou bem, ahn...voce deve ser uma Weasley, acertei? Meu nome é Kendra Malfoy, eu vou entrar esse ano  
  
em hogwarts, como é o seu nome?  
  
-Pode me chamar de Gina...ahn...boa sorte no seu primeiro ano em hogwarts! - Falou meio desconfiada, mas tentou ser  
  
simpatica com uma Malfoy, pois ela tinha sido com ela, entao continuou falando - Nao sabia que o Malfoy tinha   
  
uma irma, nunca ninguem ficou sabendo!  
  
Na hora que ela ia falar alguma coisa Draco apareceu.  
  
-Ah...voce esta ai?!! Por que se escondeu de mim? Ora Ora, veja quem esta aqui, a pobretona da Weasley,   
  
pelo que vejo esta com um vestido caro na mao, me diga Weasley o que seu pai roubou de tao valioso para comprar  
  
esse vestido? - Falou ele no tom arrogante de sempre.  
  
-Malfoy, me deixa em paz! Nao te interessa como irei pagar esse vestido! - Falou saindo pisando duro.  
  
-Ah nao, voce nao vai mesmo! - E a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a voltar e dar de encontro com ele, nessa hora,  
  
ficaram cara a cara,as bocas estava a um centimetro de distancia, ficaram se olhando, ate que ele a pegou pela  
  
cintura e lhe deu um beijo.  
  
Gina nao acreditava no que estava acontecendo, nao queria, estava com nojo, sera que era verdade? Estava sendo beijada  
  
por um malfoy? CREDO! QUE NOJO! Ela resistiu a todo momento que estavam se beijando, ela o empurrava e nao conseguia  
  
nada pois ele era mais forte que eu, ate que nao sei de onde veio toda aquela força, dei um tapa no rosto dele que parece  
  
que voltou a realidade, ele colocou a mao no rosto, e ficou olhando-a.  
  
-Nunca mais faça isso! Eu tenho nojo de voce! - Falou sem folego, pois por mais que tenha resistido  
  
aquele beijo ficou com a respiraçao afegante.  
  
-Kendra, vamos! Papai ja vem nos pegar! - Ele olhou pra ela com cara de cinico e puxou a irma, mas antes dele ir embora ele olhou  
  
pra ela novamente e disse - Adorei esses seus labios! hahaha.  
  
Gina ficou paralisada e pensativa, so voltou ao mundo real quando a mae dela chegou.  
  
-Gina querida ja escolher o vestido?? - Falou a mae de um jeito carinhoso  
  
-Ja, vamos pagar e ir embora! - Falei um pouco assustada ainda.  
  
Pelo resto das ferias ficou pensando o que teria levado Draco a fazer aquilo. 


	2. No Expresso Hogwarts

O Cupido Por PaMy CaRtEr  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner, infelizmente .E essa história   
  
Foi criada sem nenhum fim lucrativo,é uma mera fanfic para divertir algum leitor entediado.  
  
Não me processem, por que eu nao tenho culpa de nada.  
  
Sinopse: Kendra Malfoy é a irmã adotiva de Draco Malfoy, ela torna-se amiga de uma grifinoria e  
  
como ela não gosta da namorada do irmão, apos fazer milagres com a beleza da garota tenta fazer  
  
o irmão se apaixonar pela ruiva.  
  
CaPiTuLo II  
  
No Expresso Hogwarts  
  
Gina despiu-se de seus pais e entrou no expresso hogwarts junto com Rony, Hermione e Harry, mas   
  
devido ela estar mais velha, não era aquela bobinha de sempre, mas era mal cuidada, estava com  
  
os cabelos longos mas sem vida, não sabia o que era maquiagem e também não se vestia direito, parecia  
  
um garoto, também pudera, foi criada numa casa cheia de homens. Ela estava no quinto ano e obviamente  
  
o trio estava no sexto, ela ainda não tinha contado a ninguém sobre o beijo que Draco Malfoy dera nela.  
  
Ao chegarem numa cabine vazia eles entraram e Gina estava como se não existisse, ate que chegou uma   
  
coruja preta e os três olharam para ela.  
  
- Gininha...voce pode nos dar licença? - Disse Rony se aproximando da garota.  
  
- É...por favor! Você sabe como é, assuntos da ordem! - Disse Hermione.  
  
- Ta bom! Como sempre vocês me expulsam, já estou acostumada com isso, não é nenhuma novidade! - A Ruiva  
  
falou saindo, estava chateada, ela não era mais uma criança para não saber o que acontecia, mas mesmo  
  
assim foi procurar uma cabine vazia onde poderia ficar sozinha para pensar na vida e é claro, em Harry  
  
Potter, mas todas estavam lotadas, ao final tinha uma cabine com uma garota dentro, de inicio ela  
  
não reconheceu ate abrir a porta.  
  
- Com licença, posso sentar-me aqui? - Falou Gina tentando fazer a bruxa prestar atenção nela, pois   
  
a mesma estava pensando, supôs ela.  
  
- Ah claro! - A bruxinha olhou para Gina - Ah...é você Weasley?! Se você não se incomodar com o Draco,   
  
pode ficar aqui sim! Ele já deve estar voltando!  
  
- Me chame de Virginia ou Gina, é melhor do que Weasley! - Falou a ruiva tentando ser simpática.  
  
- Só se você me chamar de Kendra!Ok? - Perguntou a Loira.  
  
Gina Sentou-se ao lado de Kendra e ficaram conversando, depois de meia hora de conversa alguém entra  
  
na cabine.  
  
- Kendra, desculpe a demora é que... - Ele olhou para dentro da cabine e falou no mesmo tom arrogante de   
  
sempre - O que você esta fazendo aqui Weasley? você não deveria estar com os nojentinhos sa sua casa?  
  
- Malfoy, não enche o saco! Bom...Kendra...é melhor eu ir! - Falou Gina levantando-se.  
  
- não, você não vai, quero que você fique aqui comigo, me sinto tão sozinha! - Falou fazendo a ruiva  
  
sentar e virou para Draco - E fui eu que pedi pra ela ficar aqui comigo, você querendo ou não! Ela é  
  
minha amiga!  
  
- Ta bom, já vi que vou ter que aturar a pobretona, já que esta acompanhada, vou comprar uns doces! - Draco  
  
falou saindo da cabine.  
  
- Perdoe meu irmão, normalmente ele não é assim! - Falou Kendra virando-se para Gina.  
  
- Tudo bem, ele sempre foi assim comigo! já estou acostumada! - Falou Gina como se aquilo fosse normal.  
  
- você esta triste? - Perguntou a loira.  
  
- não...quer dizer...mais ou menos!  
  
- Por que não me conta? Quem sabe melhora!  
  
- não que eu ache que vai melhorar, mas eu te conto sim! É porque desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts sou  
  
apaixonada por um garoto que você deve saber muito bem quem é...seu irmão já deve ter xingado ele lá na  
  
sua casa, é o Harry Potter, pois é...eu gosto dele, só que ou ele finge que eu não existo ou...me trata  
  
como se eu fosse a irmã mais nova dele!  
  
- Talvez seja porque você se vista assim - Gina fez uma cara feia para o que Kendra estava falando -   
  
não que eu não ache você bonita, você é, só que precisa se cuidar mais e parar de se vestir com roupas  
  
tão largas e grandes, se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar!  
  
- O que você sugeria? Eu aceito sua ajuda! - Falou a ruiva meio desconfiada e meio empolgada.  
  
- Calma, confie em mim! Com certeza em relação à moda e beleza eu sei mais que você, ajude-me a pegar  
  
minha suitcase! - Falou a loirinha levantando-se. Gina pensava que com certeza a nova amiga saberia  
  
bem mais sobre beleza do que ela, Kendra era linda, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e era um pouco alta  
  
para sua idade, estava bem maquiada e estava na moda, segundo as revistas do mundo mágico.  
  
Virginia a ajudou a pegar, e começaram primeiro pela limpeza de pele, não que Gina precisasse disso  
  
pois a pele dela era limpinha, não tinha espinhas e nem cravos, depois foram aos cabelos, o cabelo da ruivinha   
  
foi cortado ate um pouco abaixo do ombro e ficou mais volumoso, o completo liso agora dava lugar a um liso com   
  
pontas cacheadas, graças a um feitiço de Kendra, mesmo depois de lavado não voltariam ao normal, e  
  
depois a loirinha tirou um estojo de maquiagem e mandou a ruiva deitar no banco e fechar os olhos, uns 10 minutos depois  
  
amiga mandou Gin levantar e deu um espelho pra ela se olhar, quando a ruiva de viu no espelho não acreditou  
  
quem era aquela garota linda?? Estava simplesmente bela, a maquiagem estava escura e realçava toda e qualquer sarda do  
  
rosto de Gina a deixando mais sensual. Depois foram ver as roupas da garota, ela cortou a saia um palmo a cima do joelho  
  
e apertaram mais a blusa pra ficar colada, ela ficou muito bonita e irreconhecível com a roupa. Minutos depois Draco entra na Cabine  
  
e não reconhece Gina.  
  
- Opa, ainda bem que aquela pobretona já foi embora!! E quem é essa linda garota que esta com você Ken? - Falou Draco galanteador  
  
A irmã de Draco começou a rir e Gina virou pra ele e disse.  
  
- Sou eu a pobretona como você disse, Malfoy! - Ela quase cuspiu o nome de tanta raiva.  
  
Ele ficou pasma com a mudança da garota, eles ficaram se olhando ate que o trem freou bruscamente e Malfoy caiu no chão e sentiu Gina   
  
caindo por cima dele, suas boas ficaram um palmo de distancia e eles ficaram se encarando então Draco tomou iniciativa e a beijou, a garota  
  
ficou como da primeira vez, estática, não sabia o que fazer, quando voltou a realidade o trem já havia voltado a andar e abriu os olhos  
  
foi nessa hora que viu um par de olhos cinzentos admirando-a. Ela levantou-se e virou assustada para a amiga que estava rindo, e olhou de volta para  
  
Draco que já havia se levantado não pensou em outra coisa a não ser dar-lhe um tapa e sair correndo, deixando o garoto totalmente com raiva.  
  
- Vai contar ao seu heroizinho que eu te beijei vai?! - Falou Draco arrogante como sempre.  
  
Gina Chegou chorando na cabine onde seu melhor amigo estava, Colin creever, não contou a ele o que tinha acontecido pois ele ficaria com raiva, ela  
  
passou o resto da viagem chorando assustada, ate chegar em Hogwarts.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N/A- Bom...espero que gostem da fanfic!! é a minha primeira de harry potter, ha um tempão eu estava querendo escrever uma do casal D/G  
  
Mandem Review, se quiserem me adicionar no msn...pamela_mione@hotmail.com, quero que saibam que vou responder a todos os review e espero  
  
que gostem da minha fanfic, se tiverem sugestões, podem me dizer, pois adoraria receber as sugestões de vocês! Beijos a todos!!  
  
Ps. Sei que esta pequeninho...Tenham paciencia comigo!!! 


	3. A Primeira Semana de Aula

A Primeira Semana de Aula  
  
1 de Setembro  
  
Draco se despediu de sua irmãzinha e foi sentar-se na mesa da sonserina junto com seus "amigos", ele  
  
não tinha amigos verdadeiros, ninguém na sonserina tinha amigos, pois era o gênero deles, nunca confiar nas pessoas.  
  
Estava muito entediado esperando Kendra ser escolhida para a casa Sonserina, ele tinha certeza de que ela iria para a   
  
sonserina, ela tinha aprendido muito bem como ser um verdadeiro Malfoy. Ele começou a brincar batucando com a mão,   
  
quando levantou o olhar olhou para a mesa da Grifinoria, nesse momento seus olhos se encontraram com lindos olhos  
  
castanhos, ficaram fixos por alguns instantes e ele desviou o olhar ao sentir um arrepio.  
  
"Por que essa garota tinha que ficar tão bonita?? Pena que é uma pobretona, senão eu já pegava! hahahaha, para com isso Draco, ela é uma Weasley!''".  
  
Em uma outra mesa, uma garota estava recebendo a atenção de todos.  
  
- Gininha...o que foi que você fez? Como você conseguiu mudar assim? E essa roupa...pode tirar essa roupa!! esta muito curta!! - Dizia Rony desesperadamente gritando.  
  
- Ah Rony, não enche, eu mudei porque estava na hora!! não sou mais aquela garotinha! - Disse Gina olhando para o outro lado  
  
Hermione se meteu no meio dos dois e muito emburrada disse:  
  
- Rony, deixa sua irmã em paz, ela esta linda!! E essa roupa é do mesmo tamanho das outras!  
  
- A Hermione tem razão Rony, sua irmã esta magnífica, nunca imaginei que ela ficaria tão bonita! - Disse Harry olhando diretamente para a ruivinha.  
  
Gina não estava nem prestando atenção ao que Harry havia falado, se estivesse já estaria mais vermelha do que um morango, ela apenas olhava para um par de olhos cinzentos.  
  
"Meu Deus, por que ele esta olhando pra mim? Será que esta tentando me matar com o olhar? não! não parece! Meu Deus, deixa-me dar atenção aos meus amigos!"  
  
Ela só voltou a olhar para os amigos quando Harry passou a mão abanando em frente aos seus olhos para ver se ela estava prestando atenção ao que eles diziam.  
  
- Ahn...o que...o que foi? - Disse ela voltando a realidade.  
  
- Nos estávamos perguntando quem foi que te ajudou a ficar linda desse jeito!! - Disse Harry deixando a ruiva muito vermelha.  
  
- Foi...uma amiga! - Disse Virginia pausadamente, pois estava muito envergonhada.  
  
- Gina...acorda, você não tem amigas, só amigos! alem de nos, apenas o Colin!   
  
A ruivinha olhou para Hermione e fez uma cara de decepcionada.  
  
- Mione, só porque eu sou quietinha, não quer dizer que eu não possa ter novos amigos!  
  
- Certo...parem de discutir!! já vai começar a seleção!  
  
Todos viraram para prestar atenção aos novos alunos entrando no salão principal, quando Kendra passou por onde Gina estava olhou para a nova amiga e acenou, todos foram escolhidos para as respectivas casas e claro que Kendra Malfoy ficou na Sonserina, como uma legitima Malfoy. Gina não ficou assustada, apesar da amiga demonstrar ser boazinha, ela realmente tinha o espírito do irmão.  
  
só comeram quando terminou a cerimônia de seleção e Dumbledore disse:  
  
- Que comece o banquete!  
  
Todos comeram muito, e como Virginia era muito lenta para comer, foi uma das ultimas a levantar da mesa, ela estava muito distraída com um livro que estava lendo. Sem tirar os olhos do livro, levantou-se e foi caminhando ate a porta para sair do salão principal. Ela estava muito distraída e deu de encontra com uma pessoa, caindo no chão e essa pessoa caindo por cima dela.  
  
- Que Foi Weasley? não sabe mais andar? não presta atenção por onde anda?  
  
"Como a pele dela é quente! que isso Draco? Pare de pensar nisso!"  
  
- Malfoy sai de cima de mim!!  
  
- Que foi? Esta assustada com a minha proximidade?  
  
- Ah qual é, me deixa em Paz! E eu não tenho medo de você!!  
  
- Draco, deixa a Gina em paz!! - Disse Kendra puxando o irmão  
  
- não antes fazer isso!  
  
Draco olhou profundamente nos olhos da ruiva e foi se aproximando ate Gina quebrar o contato visual ao fechar os olhos, nesse instante ele riu internamente e desviou para o pescoço da garota e deixou uma marca roxa, deu-se por satisfeito e levantou, indo embora, deixando pra trás uma ruivinha completamente estática.   
  
"Meu Deus, por que ele esta fazendo isso? Eu te odeio Malfoy!"  
  
Ela dormiu muito bem aquela noite, não foi por causa do beijo de Malfoy, pra falar a verdade, ela tinha nojo dele, e sim porque com aquela aparência ela conseguiria conquistar Harry.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
2 de Setembro  
  
Gina acordou com varias coruja em volta, ela tomou um susto, o que seria aquilo? já eram 6:30 am, as corujas estavam reclamando, pois já estavam ali fazia muito tempo. Ela tirou os pergaminhos das coruja e elas foram embora, ela já estava atrasada, não tinha tempo para ler os pergaminhos agora, apenas guardou-os na mochila e correu para o banheiro, tomou banho e vestiu a roupa, agora era só a maquiagem e o cabelo, já eram 7:00, ela já não tinha tempo, deveria estar em 15 minutos comendo e em 5 indo para a primeira aula, apenas amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo deixando alguns fios caírem pelo rosto e fez um feitiço para se maquiar. Em 7 minutos desceu para o salão comunal encontrando seu melhor amigo, Colin Creevew.  
  
- Bom dia! Estamos atrasados, por falar nisso, ontem não deu tempo de dizer, você esta belíssima!!  
  
- Bom dia! e Obrigado por achar isso, agora vamos?  
  
Rumaram para o salão principal correndo.  
  
já no salão um certo loiro já estava comendo e conversando com a irmã.  
  
- Draco, por que você faz isso com a Gina? Deixe ela em paz!  
  
- Ah Kendra, deixa eu me divertir um pouco com a pobretona!  
  
Nesse momento um outra loira se joga no colo do garoto.  
  
- Draquinho meu amor, estava com saudades dos teus beijos e dessas lindas mãos! Essa é a sua irmã ne? não tive oportunidade de conhecer, meu nome é Pansy Parkinson, prazer!  
  
- não precisa puxar o saco, eu não mando nos rolos do meu irmão! Meu nome é Kendra, e não digo o mesmo! Draco eu já vou para sala!  
  
- Eu te acompanho!  
  
- Ah não Draquinho, fica comigo um pouco!!  
  
- Cala a boca garota! não precisa ir comigo não Draco, eu vou com a Gina, veja ela esta ali na porta!  
  
Falando isso ela saiu, quem diria que ela mostraria as garrinhas rapidamente? Kendra rumou rapidamente para a porta.  
  
- Dormiu bem? Como foi sua primeira noite longe de casa?  
  
Kendra olhou para a ruiva que tinha falado isso e abriu um longo sorriso.  
  
- Foi ótima, cama macia! só não gostei de agora!  
  
- O que foi que aconteceu? Posso saber?  
  
- Claro! Olha lá para a mesa da minha casa! Esta vendo aquela garota com o meu irmão? Pois é eu a conheci agora e não gosto nenhum pouco dela!! Mas deixa pra lá, eu tenho que ir para a aula estou atrasada!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
As aulas correram normalmente, no jantar Gina foi a primeira a chegar, depois chegou o trio maravilha, Harry sentou de um lado da garota e Hermione do outro, Rony sentou do lado de Hermione e falou:  
  
- Como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula?  
  
- Foi normal, ainda bem que eu não tive aula de porções hoje!  
  
- Bom para você, porque nos tivemos!  
  
"Meu Deus, o Harry tinha que sentar do meu lado? tão perto! Ah não! Se controla Gina, não fique vermelha!"  
  
- Gente, eu tenho dever para fazer, eu já vou subindo para o salão comunal, ate mais!  
  
- Ate daqui a pouco Gina!!  
  
A ruivinha saiu de lá, antes de sair pela porta ela olhou para a mesa da Sonserina para procurar pela amiga, achou estranho porque nem Kendra nem Draco estavam lá, ela rumou para o dormitório, chegando lá ela lembrou de que não tivera tempo de ler as cartas, abriu a mochila e pegou os pergaminhos para ler.  
  
*** Virginia  
  
Eu sei que você não me conhece, me chamo Vincent Alelius, estou no ultimo ano do colégio, queria dizer que te acho muito bonita, e também gostaria de conhecer mais profundamente! É só mandar uma resposta e marcamos o dia e o local para nos conhecermos.  
  
Atenciosamente...  
  
Vincent***  
  
O que seria aquilo? Por que recebera cartas de amor? Todas as outras cartas eram de garotos que estavam interessados nela, seria interesse por ela estar bonita?  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
- Entra!  
  
Gina olha para a porta e vê o melhor amigo entrando.  
  
- Tenho uma novidade!! Sábado tem passeio!! Ta muito recente, mas tem!!  
  
- Obaaa!! Serio??   
  
- É! Eu já convidei a Sarah Mcmiligan para ir, você sabe quem é ne? E você, com quem pretende ir?  
  
- Eu vou com meus amigos como sempre!!  
  
- Certo! Preciso ir, tenho que fazer o dever! Boa Noite!!  
  
- Boa Noite!!  
  
"Com quem será que eu vou? Bom, outra hora eu penso nisso! É melhor eu dormir!"  
  
Gina deitou para dormir. Em outro dormitório...  
  
- Draquinho, deixa-me dormir aqui com você, faz muito tempo que nos não fazemos isso!  
  
Pansy tentava convencer Draco deixar ela dormir ali, ele olhou friamente para a garota.  
  
- Fazer o que ne? Vem Cá! - Draco puxou mais para perto a loira e começou a tirar a blusa dela - Quando eu acordar eu não quero ver você aqui na cama!!  
  
Então eles se despiram e fizeram o que vocês estão pensando (hahahahaha...sem descrições)  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Os dias passaram rápido ate Sexta feira, Gina recebeu vários convites e recusou todos, apenas uma pessoa a   
  
interessava e essa pessoa não estava nem ai para ela, bom pelo menos ela pensava isso, mas tudo vai mudar ate a   
  
tarde dessa sexta feira. Gina estava muito triste porque tinha visto Harry falar de uma garota, pensava ela ser de Cho   
  
Chang, só que ela estava muito enganada, ela foi sentar perto do lago quando Kendra apareceu.  
  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui sozinha Gina?  
  
- Pensando na vida!! E você, por que não esta com o seu irmão?  
  
- Ele esta com aquela puta! Eu não agüento, daria tudo para que ele terminasse com ela!  
  
- Se você precisar de mim, estou as ordens!  
  
- Seria uma boa idéia faze-lo terminar com ela!! você me ajuda? Teremos que bolar um plano! Vou pensar e depois eu   
  
te falo, deixa eu entrar que vai começar a chover, você não vem?  
  
- não, vou ficar mais um pouco!  
  
A ruiva ficou olhando a amiga ir em direção ao castelo, depois voltou a olhar para o lago e começou a pensar no que   
  
Harry estava conversando com Hermione.  
  
* Flash Back Da conversa de Hermione com Harry  
  
Gina estava descendo para ir almoçar, foi então quando ouviu...  
  
- Mione, será que eu falo para ela que estou gostando dela?  
  
- Ah Harry não sei, tenta!  
  
Gina deduziu que eles estavam falando de Cho, não quis ficar ali para ouvir o grande amor de sua vida se declarar,   
  
Então desceu correndo e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda.  
  
* Fim do Flash Back  
  
Nesse momento a ruivinha começou a chorar, e então colocou a cabeça entre as pernas.  
  
- Por que ele não gosta de mim? Seria tão simples que em cada vez que eu pensasse e visse ele, eu não sofresse tanto,   
  
Deus, por que isso acontece comigo?  
  
Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou assustada  
  
- Por que estas a chorar meu amor? Saíste correndo lá do salão comunal, estava a te procurar, preciso contar uma   
  
coisa!  
  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui? O que queres me dizer?  
  
Gina estava incrédula ao que estava vendo, olhava profundamente para um par de olhos verdes e eles por sua vez estavam brilhantes. E eles ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo.  
  
No Próximo Capitulo...Quem será essa pessoa dos olhos verdes? O que será que ele tem a dizer para Gina?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N/A - Gente!!! DESCULPA a demora, é porque eu estou fazendo provas de vestibular!! SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!  
  
Prometo não demorar tanto pra escrever!!!  
  
Se vocês não estiverem gostando, podem falar, o que esta precisando?? Esse capitulo foi quase todo da Gina, no próximo eu prometo falar mais do Malfoy!!  
  
entrem no meu site!! Www.Fotolog.Net/pamycarter ou se quiserem me mandar um e-mail...Pamycarter@click21.Com.Br, eu respondo a todos.  
  
bjoss  
  
Ps. Ahhhh...espero que gostem!! 


	4. Convites e Encontros

Capitulo 4  
  
Convite e Encontros  
  
Um tempo depois eles ainda continuavam se olhando, ate que gina quebrou o contato visual.  
  
- O que voce quer aqui? Nao devia estar atras da garota por quem é apaixonado??! - Gina falou abaixando a cabeça.  
  
- Ja encontrei...  
  
A ruiva olhou ainda mais assustada para o moreno.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Eu estou olhando para ela!  
  
Falando isso ele se aproximou dela e segurando-a pela cintura beijou-a apaixonadamente. Quando caiu em si, Gina afastou-se e deu um tapa na cara do garoto.  
  
- Voce esta ficando doido?? Por que voce fez isso? So esta querendo brincar com os meus sentimentos!  
  
Ela saiu correndo e ele meio pasmo correu atras dela.  
  
- Espere! Eu nao estou querendo brincar com voce, o que eu fiz é o que eu sinto!! Eu gosto de voce!! - Ele gritou isso e pulou para tentar alcançar a ruivinha, caindo sobre ela derrubando-a no chao.  
  
- Eu preciso que voce acredite em mim!! Eu realmente gosto de voce!  
  
- Harry, por que esta fazendo isso comigo? Eu sei que voce gosta da Cho, eu ouvi voce falar dela com a Hermione!  
  
- Gina, ouça-me, voce ouviu eu falando de VOCE com a Hermione, eu estava falando para ela que gostava de voce, acredite em mim!  
  
- Por que eu haveria de acreditar?  
  
- Por que quero que seja minha namorada! Voce aceita?  
  
Vendo que a garota nao ia responder, ele levantou-se e ajudou-a a levantar.  
  
- Gostaria de sua companhia amanha no passeio para Hogsmeade!  
  
- Meu irmao nunca vai aceitar!  
  
- Ele nao precisa saber!  
  
- Se voce nao estiver com ele, sentira sua falta!  
  
- Eu invento alguma coisa, quer ir comigo? Nao precisa responder agora a primeira pergunta, pense e depois, quando tiver certeza, responda. E sobre o passeio de amanha, nao vou aceitar um nao como resposta! Te vejo mais tarde!  
  
Fez ela olhar para ele e deu um estalinho nela, virou-se e foi embora.  
  
Nao muito longe dali, um loiro e uma loira assistiam e ouviam tudo.  
  
- Como Sempre, o mocinho ficando com a mocinha!  
  
- Ta com ciumes é Draco?  
  
- Hahahaha, com ciumes Kendra? Ta louca é? Vou ter ciumes daquela pobretona?  
  
- Ja que voce nao gosta dos dois juntos, por que nao os separa?  
  
- Por que eu faria isso?  
  
- Voce nao ouviu o Potter dizer que gosta dela?  
  
- E o que tem isso?  
  
- Se voce fizer ela se apaixonar por voce, o Potter vai sofrer! E nao sera bom para voce isso?  
  
- Ate que seria bom ne? Fazer o Potter sofrer um pouco!  
  
" Que bom que o Draco ta caindo no meu papo! Assim ele larga aquela Puta Pansy!"  
  
- Pois é, se quizer...eu te ajudo!  
  
- Certo, primeiro vou pensar em um plano para chegar mais perto da ruivinha, agora vamos que ja esta escurecendo, o jantar ja vai ser servido!  
  
Eles voltaram para o Castelo, a noite foi muito boa e um pouco assustadora para Gina, ela nao via a hora de chegar o dia seguinte para a visita a hogsmeade.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N/A - Desculpa...eu sei que esse capitulo esta minimo...mas eh a continuaçao do outro!! assim...vc iam ter q esperar ate ano que vem, ate o meu comput ficar pronto, entao deixa eu colocar isso pra voces!!  
  
DESCULPEM!!  
  
FELIZ ANO NOVO...  
  
deixem review...bjos  
  
Pamy 


End file.
